The Beginning Years of Peace
by xxKazanganxx
Summary: This story takes place maybe a hundred years before Inuyasha is born. Sesshomaru is engaged to a Princess whose father is a very close friend of his own father. Will Sesshomaru sacrifice his "feelings" for an honorable mate? Suki is a close friend of Sesshomaru and she might be the only person he fully trusts, will she be the answer to his questions? Rated M for later chapters!


***I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters/settings/plots***

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Warm Welcome

Suki walked around the castle's courtyard a while before she caught a familiar scent, "_**Master Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru have returned!"**_ The young demoness thought as she rushed into the castle.

Sesshomaru and his father walked back into the castle grounds. His father walking tall and proud, barely a scratch on him. While his son's kimono was tainted red in certain areas and parts of his armor cracked. The young dog demon knew he shouldn't be so hard on himself, after all, he knew it would take him hundreds of years to be able to measure up to his father. But still, he felt as if he was dishonoring his father by coming back with injuries.

Inu No Taisho turned and looked at his son, "**Sesshomaru…" **

Sesshomaru looked up as his father faced him, "**Yes father?" **

It seemed as though the great dog demon's eyes softened at his son, "**You did well my son… I was lucky to have you by my side in battle…"** Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least.

Inu No Taisho nodded and let his back face his son, "**Now...Go tend to your wounds and rest. Hikami and her father will arrive tomorrow...Don't forget…"** And with that his father walked off, probably to find his mother.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the low growl that left his throat at the mention of Hikami...his betrothed.

Suki walked out to where Lord Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru were just barely walking in. Immediately Sesshomaru turned down the corridor and the Master came to stand in front of Suki. The young demoness bowed her head in respect, "**Welcome back my Lord…"** Suki said.

Inu No Taisho placed his hand on her shoulder, "**Suki, make sure Sesshomaru gets tended to…"**

Suki nodded, "**Of course Master…" **She smiled as he left and went to go find Sesshomaru.

Suki walked down the corridors towards Sesshomaru's chambers. Instead of finding him in his bedroom, she found him walking very slowly towards it. "**Lord Sesshomaru…"** Suki said softly, walking faster until she caught up with him.

Sesshomaru perked up at the familiar soft voice. "_**Suki…" **_She was the only person ever to give him a title as high as Lord. Her soft voice made his skin pop up in little bumps, though he would never admit it. "**What is it, Suki?"** He asked, his voice low, as he continued to walk slowly towards his room.

Suki frowned slightly, as she saw how badly he was wounded, "**May I tend to your wounds, my Lord?"** She asked. Suki knew that if she mentioned Inu No Taisho sending her Sesshomaru would object.

Sesshomaru glanced over at her and made a low grunt noise as he turned into his room, leaving the door open for Suki to enter after him. And she did with a small smile, she slid the door closed behind her. Sesshomaru took a seat next to his futon bed. His golden eyes followed the young demoness as she moved towards him with different remedies and bandages. He let his eyes wander over her, he hadn't seen her in at least two weeks. Her scent was comforting. Suki was another dog demoness like his mother, although they didn't look exactly alike.

Suki had the trademark long white hair, the pale complexion, the yellow eyes (although hers were filled with kindness and understanding). She had pale blue birthmark stripes that lined her cheekbones, the same color birthmark stripes aligned her arms and legs and Sesshomaru could image elsewhere along her body as well, since his own also covered his body. Her eyes were adored with a light red shadow, very similar to his own but with a much lighter color. She wore a dark blue kimono with lilies adoring the pattern while she was around the castle. Suki, however, had another outfit she wore during her time outside of the castle or in battle. A shorter mid-thigh length kimono that was red as blood with white flowers in the pattern with a black sash and trim. Along with the kimono she wore a particular armor (Like Sango's armor, I will explain in future chapters) that at the knee and shoulder pads was a dark red color. She had a large assortment of weapons she carried with her during traveling/battles (Wakizashi, Iron chain, Hidden blade, and a Filter Mask. The weapons of a Demon Slayer. Once again I will explain in later chapters.) Along with her more human weapons she had extreme demonic powers like himself. She had the ability to create a light whip, although hers could be made poisonous on her command. Although Suki's poison wasn't as potent or deadly as Sesshomaru's, he didn't want to find out how effective it was. And like all the other dog demons Sesshomaru had seen Suki had the ability to transform into her true demonic form of a dog. Suki's dog showed her facial markings and had fur white as her hair. Like Sesshomaru she could fly in this form.

Suki looked up at Sesshomaru, "**My Lord…"** She said this to get his attention, "**Are most of your injuries on your chest?"** She asked softly. After his nod she nodded and dropped down to her knees in between his legs and stood on her knees. First she looked at his face for a moment, "**Excuse me…"** She whispered politely as she placed her hands on his shoulder to remove his Mokomoko, she set it softly on the ground next to him. Then she proceeded to take off his heavy iron armor. Suki was genuinely surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't insisted to undress himself. She had tended to his wounds before, but he had always taken these things off for her before she even entered the room. Despite this Suki continued and loosened the tie around his waist that kept his kimono closed. After that she pulled back his kimono and Sesshomaru assisted by pulling his arms out of the sleeves. Suki folded the silk piece of clothing and set it next to his mokomoko. Then Suki looked over Sesshomaru, though she did admire his masculine figure she had to remind herself that Sesshomaru was engaged and focused on his wounds.

With gentle hands Suki applied medicines and small bandages to the assortment of wounds Sesshomaru had gained. Since Sesshomaru was a full demon his wounds would heal in a matter of days, but since Hikami was coming the young Lord needed to look spotless. When Suki's hands came across Sesshomaru's bare skin his muscles would twitch involuntarily, and she would give him a small apology thinking he was hurting.

Once Suki was done she sat back, "**You should be back to normal within hours, Lord Sesshomaru…"** She said with a small smile.

Sesshomaru found himself desperately wanting to smile back at her, but resisted. "**That is all Suki?"** He asked turning his head away from her.

Suki nodded, "**I will clean your kimono and bring it back to you…" **She said grabbing the bloody kimono and folding it over her arms. Sesshomaru nodded and stood to walk to the bathhouse. Suki waited until he was in the bath and had left his pants out for her, and left for the washing spring outside of the castle. Normally she would wash it with the other linens, but she knew from experience that Sesshomaru preferred the smell of his clothes and linens when they had been washed in fresh spring water. "_**Oh, the things I do for you….Lord Sesshomaru…"**_

Suki walked out into the fresh air down to the spring and sat on the bank with a bamboo bucket. She laid out Sesshomaru's clothes on the crisp green grass and filled the bucket with cold clear water. First she took his kimono top and started to wash out the blood and dirt from the silky fabric. Then she left it to dry on the warm grass. Suki began to wash out the dirt and grime from his pants when she felt the familiar pinch on her neck. "**Myoga?"** She asked as the small flea demon fell into her palm.

"**Hello Lady Suki…."** He said with a chipper voice.

"**May I ask why you came all the way down here?"** Suki asked as she finished washing Sesshomaru's pants and placed them next to his kimono top.

Myoga landed on her knee, "**Well I came to talk to you about Sesshomaru…" **

"**Sesshomaru…? Why?"**

"**Well the Master has mentioned a few times that his son has been acting strangely the closer his meeting with Hikami approaches…" **

Suki blinked at him, "**I noticed...What does that have to do with me though…?"** She asked tilting her head.

Myoga sat and held his head, "**The Master suggested having you talk to him about it...It is obvious that Sesshomaru trusts you more than anyone here…" **

Suki looked down into the water. "_**So...The Master wants me to talk to Sesshomaru about his fiance? What would I be able to say…?" **_Suki looked at Myoga again, "What does the Master want me to say?"

Myoga sighed, "**The Master fears that this marriage isn't what Sesshomaru wants to do...Although Sesshomaru did say he would marry young Hikami, the Master has noticed the opposite in his son...He wanted you to ask Sesshomaru if marrying Hikami is what he really wants…." **

Suki's eyes widened, "_**He wants me to talk to Sesshomaru about such a personal matter…?" **_ Suki sighed and looked over the hills, "**I suppose I could ask…"** She said after a moment.

Myoga jumped up and down with glee, "**Perfect, I will inform him of it...Make sure to mention it soon…" **And with that the small flea was gone and Suki was alone again. Suki sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "_**But what if I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to want to marry Hikami….?" **_

Soon enough Sesshomaru's clothes were done drying in the sun and Suki gathered them and started walking back to the castle. "_**How am I even suppose to mention it? Lord Sesshomaru and I have never really spoke of such personal matters…"**_ Suki sighed as she made her way down the halls towards Sesshomaru's room. She waited in front of the door for more than a few minutes, making sure Sesshomaru hadn't returned from his bath yet. Once she was sure she slid the door open and walked in. With her super natural hearing and sense of smell she could tell he was still in the next room over. She laid his clothes out for him and left a small note atop his kimono, then she left, closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru heard Suki re-enter his room, then just as quickly as she entered, she was gone again. Sighing inwardly Sesshomaru stood and dried himself with a soft towel. He walked into his room and found his clothes, smelling of fresh spring water and crisp grass, on his bed. He put them on and returned his armor and mokomoko to his person. Then he noticed the small piece of paper left behind. He recognized the perfect little letters to be Suki's.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I hoped that I could have a few minutes of your time. Seeing as you have been gone with your father I miss our conversations. Come if you wish, I will be waiting in the clearing…_

_Suki_

Sesshomaru felt an unfamiliar surge of energy shoot through his body. Not knowing what this feeling was Sesshomaru folded the note and went to see his father. He needed to discuss something important.

Inu No Taisho was sitting with his mate not really saying anything, but he felt Sesshomaru approach. He was expecting to see his son very soon. When he saw his son he looked up to him, "What is it Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked between his mother and his father, "May I speak with you alone father?" He asked. His mother nodded and stood then left the room. Then his father stood and looked at his son, "What is it Sesshomaru?" He repeated, walking around his son to look out of a window.

Sesshomaru turned to watch his father, "I wanted to speak with you about my engagement…"

Inu No Taisho smiled inwardly to himself, so he had been right. "What about it?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment, "I have come to see that marrying Princess Hakami...may not be what I originally thought it would be."

Inu No Taisho looked back at his son, "Is that so? What is wrong with marrying her…?"

Once again Sesshomaru was silent, his eyes met his fathers, "I've come to see that I do not have feelings towards the Princess…" He said. "I came here to ask for your…advice…"

Inu No Taisho looked at his son for a few moments, "The choice is ultimately up to you...Sesshomaru...I too was faced with a similar situation…. I was engaged to another Princess, but when I met your mother I changed my mind...That has been one of the most important decisions of my life Sesshomaru…" He said. The dog demon turned to face his son entirely, "Perhaps spending more time with Princess Hakami will help clear your mind so you can decide."

After a moment Sesshomaru nodded, and gave another thankful nod to his father then left the room. Sesshomaru wasn't very experienced in figuring out his own feelings. But he did know that he knew he didn't have the same feeling around Princess Hakami compared to when he was around someone else. He still needed to figure things out, not only was Hakami a princess, but their fathers were good friends. Sesshomaru headed towards the courtyard to meet Suki. Maybe she would be the solution to his problems.

* * *

_***Alright, I hope all of you enjoyed this first chapter! Leave comments, favorite the story if you really like it!***_


End file.
